1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of semiconductor chip and chip packaging. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved package structure for integrated semiconductor circuit devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One design consideration related to the decreasing size of IC components is voltage (or “IR”) drop across the IC. Generally, an external power supply source is connected to the internal die circuitry via lead pins and bond pads that connect directly to the die, via power pad cells. A power-bus grid of thin metal wires is typically used to route the power from the power pad cells to the die circuitry throughout the core.
Power distributed to the die circuitry via the power-bus grid can present significant problems. For example, where circuits are intended to operate at relatively low-level voltages, a slight voltage drop can result in defective operation. Such a voltage drop across a wire, or region of the die, is proportional to the amount of current the wire or region is conducting as well as the corresponding internal resistance.
The internal resistance in the power distribution structures of ICs is therefore a subject of much scrutiny and significant research to ensure that no more than the sufficient amount of power routing is provided or designers must guess as to the appropriate amount of power routing. To avoid these failures, IC designers attempt to manage voltage drops throughout the design process.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,770,982 to Liou discloses an integrated circuit power distribution system to reduce the voltage drop. The integrated circuit includes a semiconductor die that includes at least one pair of bond pads having a single bond wire connected thereto such that each bond pad of the pair of bond pads has only one bond wire end connected thereto. A first bond pad of the pair of bond pads is located in an internal portion of the semiconductor die. A first wire having a first end and a second end is electrically connected between the pair of bond pads.